Buzkaz
Buzkaz (Japanese: ブスカズ Busukazu) is a slot car collector and a resident of Poqui Town. He is very knowledgeable on slot car history and model types, and particularly enjoys collecting rare limited edition slot cars. He will trade slot cars with other characters in the game, and ask the protagonist to make the required deliveries of exchange. Morinka delivery: Morinka decides to trade his beige Roffum 22 slot car, in exchange for Buzkaz's silver Irozar 18. Buzkaz wishes to acquire this particular Roffum model from him due its great rarity, as it was only sold during the first day of the Grand Prix, held 12 years ago. As he owns two Irozar 18s, which is likewise very rare, he is happy to trade one to Morinka, and asks if the protagonist will deliver it to him. If they do so, Morinka will reimburse the protagonist with 5000G, and then give them the beige Roffum 22 to trade with Buzkaz. In turn for their gratitude, Buzkaz will reward them with the Copitan 60 slot car model. Torche delivery: Torche decides to trade his silver Verne 52 slot car, in exchange for Buzkaz's blue Gyros 37 (despite actually being a yellow convertible-type slot car). Torche wishes to acquire this particular Gyros model, as it is a special blue Poqui bus, of which only five were ever produced and released 15 years ago. In turn, the Verne 52 is also very rare, and was only available to slot car club members, 10 years ago. He asks if the protagonist will deliver the Verne 52 to him, and if they do so, Buzkaz will then give them the blue Gyros 37 to trade with Torche. Once they deliver it to him, Torche will give them 5000G as a thank you. Rusted Slot Car: The Rusted Slot Car is given to the protagonist by Zamelk, in gratitude for giving him money. If they then visit Buzkaz with this slot car in their possession, he identifies and recognizes it as the Irozar X2. He tells them it was the very first slot car in history, and that no-one else believed it even existed, because of its immense rarity. Initially, he will offer 10,000G for the car, however if the protagonist perseveres and reject this amount three times in a row, he will then become more desperate to acquire it, making a final offer of 50,000G. Quotes *''(When the protagonist firsts meet Buzkaz)'' "Finally! Morinka made up his mind!! Ha ha ha!! What was what? I'm talking about beige Roffum 22. He decided to trade with my Irozar 18. This Roffum was sold 12 years ago at the Grand Prix. But there was a race accident. That's why they only sold on the first day. This is a very rare slot car. Irozar is also very rare, but actually I own two of them. That's why this trade won't hurt my collection at all! Ha ha ha!! Can you deliver this to Morinka for me?" *''(If the protagonist agrees to deliver the Irozar 18 to Morinka)'' "Good. This is very important so please be careful." *''(If ythe protagonist has the Rusted Slot Car in their possession)'' "What, you want to see my slot car collection? Oh? What are you carrying? Let me see." *''(When the protagonist shows him the Rusted Slot Car)'' "Let's see. Wow!! Th-This must be...the rare Irozar X2!! Where did you get this? This is the first slot car in history. It's been said not to exist! Would you sell this to me? How about 10000G?" *''(If the protagonist agrees to sell him the Irozar X2)'' "What? You'll sell it to me!? Here's the money. Woo-hoo! The slot car's mine now! Yes, today is a special day. You are such a nice person. See you again." *''(When the protagonist delivers the Verne 52 from Torche to him)'' "Wow! It's Verne 52. This is great! Torche's finally in the mood. Ha ha ha!! I'll give Gyros 37 what he wanted. Take this to him." Trivia *Torche refers to the Gyros 37 as a special blue Poqui bus, whereas it is actually a yellow convertible-type slot car, and is also shown as this on the model's box artwork. No such bus-type slot car model actually exists within the finalized game. This may be a possible developer oversight or a leftover from the game's earlier development stages. Category:Characters Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Poqui Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters